


Blabbermouth

by Engineer104



Series: B-I-N-G-O [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Truth Serum, it's rather vague, plance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: The truth potion Lotor administered on his prisoner backfires, but he thinks he can still make use of his information.For Bad Things Happen Bingo. Prompt:  Truth Serum/Potion





	Blabbermouth

**Author's Note:**

> well...it's been a while since i wrote a gen fic, and it still has a bit of plance in it. oh well
> 
> and finally taking a stab at a bingo thing!! should be fun, right??

“You realize I’m just saying every word that pops into my head, right?”

Lotor gnashes his teeth together as he faces his prisoner. The young man already proved to be a blabbermouth upon capture, but the truth potion Acxa administered to him before they started their interrogation only made it  _worse_.

“So obviously,” he continues, his dark blue eyes darting around the gloomy chamber, “I should just keep talking about whatever to make sure I can’t hear any of the question you’re asking me.” A loathsome smirk tugs at his lips.

Lotor does  _not_  rake his hand down his face out of frustration, but he deeply and  _thoroughly_  regrets killing Narti. What did it matter if she betrayed him to Haggar? A few ticks of her rooting around in this fool’s mind would’ve given them all the information they need about Princess Allura’s whereabouts!

Instead they learned all the most  _bizarre_  and intimate details of this man’s life - and, well, if Lotor can figure out a way to use those against him he will, but now...

“...and my left foot is slightly bigger than my right foot, but I can only really tell while I’m trying on a new pair of shoes.” He raises both bare feet into the air, peering over his toes and grinning at Lotor. “What about you, Prince Perfect? You have any flaws?”

Lotor’s eye twitches as Ezor, hovering nearby in case the prisoner escapes his bonds, giggles. He shoots her a glare, and her gaze drifts to the floor, chagrined. He smiles, some relief filling him; at least his underlings still obey him even with a simple glance.

“You know, I cried when a spider bit my sister,” he continues, barely pausing for breath. “I thought she was going to die. To be fair I was only six, but it’s still worth mentioning, in my honest--”

“Enough!” Lotor, losing his patience, strikes him with a backhand. His head whips back, eyes wide with shock, an angry red mark left on his cheek.

He turns his head, blood on his lip where his teeth must’ve grazed it - it’s what the imbecile gets for  _talking_  so much - and mutters, “You’re an ass, Your Highness.”

Lotor crosses his arms, staring down his nose at him. “I’ve been called worse things from better people than fools like you,” he sneers.

The man snorts. “I’ve been called a fool as a word of endearment,” he says. “That’s not an insult to me.”

“Maybe we should break his fingers till he talks,” Zethrid suggests.

“What’s wrong with good, old-fashioned torture?” Ezor agrees. She runs her fingers through their prisoner’s hair almost fondly, a gesture that must not fool him judging by how he jerks away from her touch.

“No, thank you,” he says with a smile that shows off a hint of fear. “I’m satisfied with a slap and a truth potion, but if you must, why not try tickling me? Pidge always tells me it’s the easiest way to decapitate me and therefore my greatest weakness.”

“I think you mean incapacitate,” Acxa corrects.

Lotor’s eyes slip shut, a shallow sigh escaping his nostrils. It goes a long way to calm him, to wash away the man’s obnoxious, disjointed rambling. They need something to use against him if he won’t reveal any information more useful than the size of his feet or how old he was when a spider bit his sister.

“Is that  _really_  what I mean, my lady?” the prisoner taunts. “It could be, I guess, since Pidge is always saying words I don’t understand, but she’s patient enough to explain them to me. And that’s all right, because  _I_ speak more  _human_  languages than she does!” He gasps and adds, “Oh, I could be talking in Spanish now, and you wouldn’t understand a word I’m--”

“So who is this Pidge?” Lotor asks. He leans over and grabs the man’s jaw with two fingers, turning his face towards his and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Tell me about her.”

“Oh, she’s brilliant!” he tells him. A silly smile crosses the man’s face, a far cry from the smug smirk or the one edged with fear. “I think you’d like her...but I can’t say she’d like you since you killed her--” His eyes widen almost comically, a flicker of terror in his eyes.

And Lotor, at last, knows he’s finally hit on a sore spot; but he suppresses a smirk and lets the man ramble.

“What’s there to say about Pidge?” he says, shrugging. “Why not ask me about my other friends? I have so many - more than you do, probably.” He nods towards Ezor, heedless of her fingers in his hair ready to yank his head back at a moment’s notice. “So you’ll have to be more specific, Your Highness.”

“But I’m not done hearing you speak about this one!” Lotor says brightly. He rests a hand on his shoulder, the man’s head tilting back to keep his face in view. “I have a name - I may even have remembered killing her...father, is it?” He raises an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat in excitement, in triumph just within reach, and the fear rapidly spreading over the prisoner’s face only confirms all his assumptions.

“So unless you want this friend of yours to suffer the very  _particular_  attention of my comrades, why don’t we stop wasting this truth potion and you tell me what you know about Princess Allura?”

(From the corner of his eye, he sees Ezor’s sharp grin and Acxa nodding a confirmation at Zethrid, and all for the better. Lotor is nothing if not a man of his word, and if this  _Lance_  needs proof he means what he says, he’s all too happy to provide it.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to request a BTHB prompt, you can find my card [here](https://sp4c3-0ddity.tumblr.com/post/184906691923/so-i-am-going-to-take-a-stab-at-bad-things-happen)!!


End file.
